The program objective is the development of miniature devices for delivery of medicated aerosol to patients with airways diseases such as chronic asthma. Aersolized bronchodilators are widely used for self- administration from canister inhalers, but a major problem is poor inhalation by many patients, who fail to learn the correct technique. Medicated aerosol is also administered by compressed air nebulizers in the home, as well as hospitals, by a large number of patients who prefer this form of treatment to canister inhalers. During Phase I, a commercial product investigation, experimentation, and a design study of pressurized liquid nebulizers as well as a very small electrical actuator for canister inhalers, which eliminate dependence on special technique for effective application, were carried out. The liquid nebulizers included a miniature battery-operated compressor- nebulizer unit. High nebulization efficiencies achieved with an experimental pressurized liquid jet nebulizer demonstrated the feasibility of an ultra-miniature pocket nebulizer based on this principle. Tests of the miniature compressor and the electrical canister actuator on a SPART Analyzer showed improved particle size distributions. Phase II is planed for the development to readiness for production of the improved devices for administration of therapeutic aerosol. A large market is foreseen.